A mixed flow fan is a fan that is capable of moving air in two flow directions. For example, some mixed flow fans can direct air in an axial direction as well as in a radial direction. Mixed flow fans produce more air power per size than other types of fan. Mixed flow fans do not stall like axial fans so they work well in broad operating conditions. In addition, mixed flow fans do not have to be large or run slowly to operate efficiently as do standard centrifugal fans. However, mixed flow fans cannot be easily manufactured and are much more complex to design than the other fan styles.